Eventually Yours
by lemonsandlove
Summary: Complete! Please R&R! Hermione's animalistic side of herself is revealed and all she can do is think about screwing Draco. Good thing that's all he can think about too! Happy ending. Romantic comedy-ish. Lemons. First fic, so please R&R!
1. Take Me to the Gala

Set after Deathly Hallows, exempting the last chapter… just because that's not the way that I roll. :

Disclaimer: All characters and such belong to J.K. Rowling… I just like to make up my own plots.

Chapter 1: Take Me to the Gala

Hermione woke to a loud thump and rumble that shook her wooden jalopy of a desk. Her head snapped up to see the silhouette of her boss against the luminous ceiling light. She hastily wiped her mouth free of drool and straightened her blouse from where it had ridden up when she had been asleep. Her boss laid his hand on the front edge of her desk and leaned forward so his face was shaded from the light.

"Are these late nights an imposition to your sleeping schedule, Granger?" he asked in mock concern.

Hermione shook her head fervently. "No… _sir_… I just… I didn't mean to."

"That's all right, I suppose." He straightened up and smoothed his suit out. "It's not as if _I_ am the one with the deadline. _I_ am not the one that is slacking off. Everyone else has adapted to their new schedule, why haven't you?"

"You know that you have been harder on me," Hermione murmured.

He looked down at her. "What was that?"

Hermione sighed heavily and finally mustered up all her courage to something that she'd wanted to do so badly since her late night shifts started. "I said that you know that you've been harder on me than any other employee. I have a life too and just because yours sucks and you have nothing better to do than boss people around, well, that doesn't mean that my life is like that too. So just… just… lay off, Malfoy!" Hermione shouted and stood up, setting herself at eyelevel with him.

He looked at her coldly and then looked away. For a few moments, there was complete and utter silence. Hermione just stood there, chest heaving from anger and shock. She couldn't believe that she had just under minded her boss. Never in her life would she have thought that she would do that… even though he was being a complete and total git.

Finally, Malfoy looked at Hermione with a look of slight appreciation and annoyance. "Touché."

That was all he said on that matter. Hermione let out the breath that she had been holding in and slumped back in her chair. "I'll get the inventory done… just not tonight, okay?"

"Just remember your deadline, Granger." Malfoy sighed and slipped a hand in the pocket of his slacks. "You can go."

"Thanks," Hermione breathed and began to straighten up her desk.

She flicked off her desk lamp and slung her peacoat on. She noticed that Malfoy was back in his office, but he was eyeing her. It made her strangely uncomfortable. What was he looking for? Was he seeing if she would slip up and forget to put the files back in the filing cabinet? Was he that desperate to fire her? No, if that were the case then he would have fired her when she yelled at him. So, why _was_ he eyeing her?

Hermione shrugged off her curiosity and sheepishly slipped back into her black pumps, knowing that he was probably scoffing at her for not wearing her shoes. She slipped the files back in the cabinet, locked it and walked right out of the door.

Once she emerged from the Ministry of Magic, she looked up at the clock tower. It was nearly ten o' clock. She groaned inwardly and apparated back to her flat. Ron was sitting on her couch, drinking a Butterbeer, just as she suspected he would be.

At the sound of her arrival, Ron stood up and gave her a look of 'you-told-me-you-would-be-home-at-eight.'

"Ronald, I am so sorry. It's just that our department is swamped because this is the time for inventory and with the Department of Mysteries… there's a lot to… process."

He enveloped her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "You're here now, aren't you?"

She smiled. "Yes, I suppose I am." And with that, Hermione kissed him sweetly and softly.

"You always taste like cinnamon," Ron whispered in her ear.

"And you always taste like peppermint," she whispered back.

They stood there for a few long moments, just soaking each other in, until Hermione smelled something peculiar.

"Is… is there something… burning?" Hermione asked, sniffing all the while.

Ron's eyes popped out and he ran to her stove. "I tried really hard to make cinnamon rolls, because I was really craving them and you said that you loved them yourself. It was going to be a surprise until…" Ron pulled them out of the oven. There were six black lumps on the cookie sheet. "Damn Muggles and their stupid _ovens_." Ron said 'oven' like it was a swear word.

Hermione giggled and cocked her head to the side. "It's the thought that counts, right?"

His shoulders slumped. He threw the lumps away, the cookie sheet in the sink and turned the oven off. "I suppose."

"Get over here," Hermione demanded.

He lazily dragged himself over to her. "What?"

Hermione kissed him hard on the mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. He snaked his arms around her petite waist and backed them onto the couch. A few moments later, Ron pulled away and sighed.

"I have to go," Ron groaned.

"Nooo," Hermione pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

Ron smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry. I have an early day tomorrow." Ron grabbed his coat and blew her a kiss. "I love you."

"Yea, yea," Hermione threw a couch pillow at him. "Love you too."

He winked at her and tossed the pillow back just as he apparated away from her. He always seemed to pull away just as they were getting close. It made her wonder if he said 'I love you' out of habit or if he truly meant it. She shook her head from those dangerous thoughts. Of course he loved her, _she_ was the one that told him that she didn't want to talk marriage until she was ready. Maybe he thought that she was pulling away and his only defense is to do the same so he wouldn't get hurt. Yes, that was it.

The next day, Hermione walked into work with a new sort of confidence about her. She was more poised and had a bigger corporate attitude, not to mention she dressed the part. She decided to show Draco Malfoy that she meant business. She wore a black pencil skirt that came just above her knees, a white blouse and a black vest that fit her every curve. She wore her hair in elegant curls, rather than the bushy curls that she donned for so many years before. She felt like she was turning over a new leaf.

"Granger, in my office." Malfoy commanded halfway through the day.

Hermione took in a deep breath and tried to grasp onto the confidence she had earlier that day. She rolled away from her desk, stood up and strode into his office. He shut the door behind her, gesturing for her to sit down in the chair in front of his desk. He took a seat his large office chair and leaned back in it, staring at a very nervous Hermione.

"I found this on your desk." He leaned forward and tossed a pamphlet at her.

Hermione picked it up with shaking hands and looked at it. It was for the 'Bewitched Art Gala and Ball' that she had wanted to go to. "Yes, and?"

"Well, I happen to have a free ticket, seeing as the Mrs. and I are not longer together," Malfoy started. Hermione assumed that he meant Pansy Parkinson. Malfoy had married her fresh out of school and they had gotten a divorce only three months ago. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Malfoy continued. "I was rather hoping you would accompany me there."

Hermione looked up at him, startled. "Seriously?"

"Yes, Granger, I'm being serious. It would look rather peculiar if I showed up alone anyhow, so I mind as well take someone who _wants_ to go, rather than just some single whore who only goes with me in hopes of getting a shag later on."

Hermione coughed on her breath that she was taking in. "Wow."

"Yes, well, I am a man of complete bluntness anymore." Malfoy sighed and leaned back in his chair. "So?" He rested his hands on his chest and made a steeple out of his long delicate fingers.

"Well, since you're being so blunt with me, I'll be blunt with you… I would love to," Hermione smiled at her hands, not wanting to smile at him. "But I have to ask, seeing as this is a very kind thing of you to offer, why?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and leaned forward yet again. "I'm not that same, arrogant little boy at Hogwarts, _Hermione_. I'm a human being. I have my ups and downs. You just so happened to catch me while I am going through and 'up' phase."

"Well, let's just hope that this phase lasts a very long time. I rather enjoy this side of you," Hermione got up. "Tonight at eight then?"

"Sounds delightful, I'll pick you up at your place." Malfoy smiled. Hermione opened her mouth to speak. "And yes, I have the address."

Hermione closed her mouth, smiled shyly and practically ran back to her desk. What had just happened? Draco Malfoy was being _generous_ to _her_!

Hermione was pacing around in her flat when she heard a sudden pop.

"Oh thank God you are here, Ginny!" Hermione wrapped her arms around her best girlfriend. "I have a crisis. Did you bring all your cocktail dresses?"

"Yes, they're all in this case. But first, you have to tell me why this is so important. Is Ron taking you somewhere nice, for once?" Ginny joked, half-serious.

"No," Hermione's heart sank. She forgot about what Ron would think. However, she didn't have time to dwell on the guilt she felt. "Draco Malfoy invited me to that Gala that I've wanted to go to for so long. It's like a cocktail style ball-ish thing… just help me get all dolled up, will you?"

Ginny looked at her suspiciously. "Okay… but you have to give me all the details when you get back!"

"I should be home around eleven or so," Hermione calculated the night in her head. "But, what about your husband, will he care that you're out so late?"

"Harry can shove it if he does," Ginny smiled and held up the first dress. "Eh, too revealing." Second. "No, too stuffy." Third. "Ugh, too funeral." Fourth. "And we have a winner!"

Hermione looked down at the little black dress that Ginny was holding against her body. It was a strapless, sweetheart neckline form fitting dress that hit right at the knees. Hermione smiled. "Perfect."

"Now the hair," Ginny tapped her wand to her lips. "A French twist should suffice." She flicked her wand and Hermione's hair spun elegantly into a French twist. "There."

"Thank you so much, Ginny." Hermione hugged her.

Ginny packed up the useless dressed and kissed her cheek. "No problem. I'll be here at eleven sharp." Ginny smiled. "Oh, and, I would go with pearls as you accessorize yourself."

"Okay," Hermione giggled. "I will."

At exactly eight o' clock, Malfoy showed up at Hermione's door. When she opened it, his jaw dropped slightly, but he recovered well.

"I'm glad to see that we match," Malfoy tugged at his black tie and smirked a bit.

"I suppose that's true," Hermione smiled. She grabbed her pearly white shawl and her handbag and stepped out of her flat. She locked the door behind her and linked arms with the expectant Malfoy.

They walked in silence for a few moments, but Malfoy broke the ice first. "You look _very_ nice tonight."

Hermione's insides felt all bubbly. "You pull off a tux pretty well, yourself." _This is not flirting._ Hermione kept repeating that in her head.

Malfoy smiled. _She was not flirting._ Malfoy repeated over and over in his head. For some reason, he was coming up short with things to talk to her about. There was a lot of stuff on his mind, but he just couldn't speak in front of her all of a sudden. It was as if he was speechless because of her. He looked down at her as they approached the entrance to the Gala. He could see the perfect peak of her cleavage, the soft, sultry curves of her body and her long, slender and attractive legs. He felt himself having to control his desire for her. He knew that she was seeing Weasley. He knew that she was off limits, but somehow those facts made him want to slam her against the wall and bloody f—

"Malfoy," Hermione said softly and elbowed him in the side. "The tickets?"

"What? Oh, yes." Malfoy handed him the tickets from within his inside pocket and walked with Hermione on his arm, into the Gala.

"This is so amazing!" Hermione squealed with delight.

Malfoy smiled too. He liked to see her happy, and that was definitely a new feeling for him. "Shall we take the tour?"

"Oh, no." Hermione looked up at him with happy sparkling eyes. "We'll go on our own. I like to set the pace, not someone else. I like to be in control."

Malfoy's eyes rolled back in his head as he tried to control another urge to pull her into a supply closet and just rip right into—

"Ready?" Hermione asked gleefully.

"Whenever you are," he smiled down at her.

After they went on their own tour, Malfoy got up the courage to ask her to dance.

"Yes. Yes, I would love to," Hermione smiled in shock. That was the last question that she thought he would ask.

Hermione was whisked onto the floor and taken aback at how well Draco could dance. In her mind's eye, she was calling him Draco now, she supposed. He pulled her dangerously close and placed his hand on the small of her back, closing any gap they had between them. A feeling of pleasure pulsed through Hermione and it took all she had not to moan when their bodies collided. Their bodies began to move together in a rhythmic pattern and soon Hermione found herself closing her eyes and clutching his shoulders with all her might. She did not want to let go. He didn't want her to either.

But all too soon, their night ended and they had to leave.

He walked her up to her door, not wanting to say goodnight at all.

"I had an amazingly good time, Hermione." He smiled and kissed her cheek, letting his face linger there for a moment.

Hermione pulled away a little. "I did too, Draco." She smiled and put her key in the lock. "I'll see you tomorrow at work, all right?"

"Sounds good," he smiled back at her and then he was gone.

Hermione shut the door and let out and exasperated sigh. She went over to her kitchen and brewed herself a pot of coffee and then went into her bedroom to change into a pair of Ron's boxers and a Chudley Cannons T-shirt that also belonged to him. She walked back into the kitchen to find Ginny sitting on her island table eating an apple.

"It's eleven o' one. Spill," she commanded.

"Well, we went on our own private tour, we danced, we laughed, we had fun and then we said our goodbyes." Hermione shrugged. "Really, it wasn't much of anything."

"Liar," Ginny smirked.

It was then that Hermione realized that Ginny was wearing a very revealing and sexy nightgown. "Ginny, what are you wearing?"

She didn't have time to answer because there was a loud knock on her front door. Hermione ran to it and opened it to find Harry, clad in his boxers and a slight erection. Hermione gasped and looked away. "Oh my God."

"Is Ginny here?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

Hermione nodded. "Just one second, Harry." She shut the door on him and turned to Ginny. "You left him in the middle of sex to come and talk to me about my night?!"

Ginny just giggled.

"You are evil!" Hermione laughed and went into her room very quickly and pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater. "You had better not get any stains on anything." Hermione warned and opened the door again. "She's all yours." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry smiled sheepishly and raced over to Ginny.

Hermione grabbed her coat and her purse and hurriedly left her flat as soon as she heard moans coming from her kitchen. "Great, now I can never eat dinner without feeling dirty," Hermione mumbled to herself.

She walked outside and headed for the café down the street.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up to see Ron on his way to her flat, no doubt. "Ronald!" Hermione ran to him and kissed his cheek. "You were coming to see me?"

"Yea, I was going to come earlier but Ginny told me that you went to that Gala thing with… Malfoy."

"Oh, yea. I was going to leave you a note, but I was running late." Hermione felt guilty all over again.

"Did you have fun?" he asked in a sort of melancholy tone.

"Yes. It was beautiful. I really wish _you_ could have come." Hermione added.

Ron seemed to perk at that. "Where were you off too?"

"To get some coffee," Hermione replied.

"I bought you a coffee maker for your birthday, why not use that?" Ron inquired.

"Oh, trust me… I don't think I will be making coffee with that for a while…" Hermione muttered.

Ron furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'll explain later." She smiled. "Do you want to get some coffee with me?"

Ron shrugged. "Sure, I don't have work tomorrow."

Hermione groaned. "I do."

Ron smiled and slung his arm around her shoulder. "Hating your boss right now, eh?"

Hermione laughed. "Definitely." She lied.

Hermione and Ron walked back up to her flat. She pressed her ear to the door and listened for the clear.

"We're good," Hermione opened her door. It didn't look like a mess at all. "Well, I had a wonderful coffee time with you, Ronald." Her plan was to kiss him quickly and sweetly, but Ron pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Her heart didn't race, but it was definitely one of his best kisses. "Maybe we should have coffee time more often," Hermione breathed and kissed him again.

"Mmm," Ron pulled away a bit. "I agree… but on a day when you and I both don't have work the next day."

"Oh… yea," Hermione replied. "I guess I should get some rest."

"Yea," Ron ran a hand through his hair. "I love you."

"Ditto," Hermione kissed her index finger and tapped his nose with it. "See you later."

He left and Hermione slipped back into her pajamas and into her bed.

That was the first night that she dreamt of Draco… not totally against her will either.


	2. Taking Inventory

Set after Deathly Hallows, exempting the last chapter… just because that's not the way that I roll. :

Disclaimer: All characters and such belong to J.K. Rowling… I just like to make up my own plots.

Chapter 2: Taking Inventory

Hermione turned over in bed, pondering the dream she just had. It was indeed about Draco, but why? _Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron!_ Hermione repeated in her head over and over again, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. There was a loud crash and that knocked Hermione out of her forced meditation. She threw her covers off and quickly swung her legs out of bed. She slipped her feet into her slippers and threw her robes over her pajamas. As she tiptoed out of her room with her baseball bat in her hands, she noticed the China vase that Molly had given her as a house-warming present, shattered on the floor. Her hand flew to her mouth to muffle her gasp, just in case there were intruders in her flat. She gripped the bat firmly and suddenly wondered why she hadn't grabbed her wand. _Stupid me_, Hermione thought. She crept into her living/ kitchen area only to find Crookshanks sitting in the middle of the hardwood floor, petting a mouse she'd just caught.

"Crookshanks," Hermione sighed and dropped the bat. "You silly little cat!" She looked at the clock on the stove and groaned. "Now I'm going to be late!" She patted her head and she purred happily.

Hermione hurriedly ran to her room only to realize that all of her work clothes were dirty. "No!" She yelled. "What in the bloody hell am I going to wear?" Hermione shrieked to herself.

She ran to her closet and ransacked all of her clothes that she had. All she could find were clothes that she had grown out of in length a while ago. She grabbed a black pencil skirt that was now a mini skirt and a plain white t-shirt. She put them on and groaned at her sleazy look. She threw an old blazer that now had ¾ length sleeves. She sighed, and slipped into her black pumps, grabbed her coat and handbag and apparated to the Ministry.

"You're late," Draco announced as Hermione popped in and quickly sat at her desk.

Hermione looked at the clock. "By like, ten minutes."

Draco suppressed a grin and walked back into his office.

Hermione sighed and went over to the filing cabinet to retrieve her inventory checklist. She found it and walked into the abyss of stuff to begin.

A few hours later, Draco emerged from his office and spotted Hermione's empty desk.

"Where's Granger," Draco demanded from his secretary.

"Doing inventory, sir," she squeaked at him.

He nodded his thanks and began looking down the rows and rows of things. After about twenty minutes of searching, he finally spotted her at the end of a row, trying to put a box up on a high shelf. As she was stretching to reach, Draco noticed her shorter than usual skirt, riding up so he could see the peak of her black underwear and her legs looked more long and slender than usual. Her T-shirt and blazer were also riding up so he could see her fit midriff. He had another urge to have his way with her again.

He shook his head from that feeling and began walking down the hall. She didn't seem to notice or hear him. He was within feet of her when she finally got the box on the shelf. She turned around and collided with his chest.

"Oh!" Hermione breathed and clutched the front of his sweater to keep from falling down from surprise.

Draco grabbed her wrists and pressed her against the shelf with his body. He lifted her arms above her head and rested his head on her neck, taking in her sent. She let out a soft moan against her own will and grasped his back. It was his turn to moan now.

"Hermione," Malfoy breathed. He felt Hermione's body tremble against his own and he closed his eyes. He slowly let go of her and backed away cautiously. "I'm sorry." He ran his hand through his hair and did not dare look at her.

"It's… it's all right," Hermione cleared her throat and smoothed her clothing back in their proper places.

"No, it's not." Draco sighed. "You're with Weasley."

Hermione nodded sheepishly. "I suppose." Draco nodded also and began to walk away. Hermione's heart skipped a beat and she desperately grabbed after him. He was further away than she expected so when she grabbed his sleeve, she fell into him and they both felt into the shelves, hard. She sucked in her breath, as did he. She didn't waste any time and grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. The kiss didn't last long, but Hermione felt her heart begin to race. She pulled away and grabbed the collar of his sweater. She couldn't look at him.

"I've sort of wanted to do that for a long time," Hermione whispered. "Sorry."

"Oh, I'm not complaining." Draco winced slightly. "But my back is."

Hermione stepped away and furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" Draco turned to show her his back. There was a shard of glass from a broken crystal ball sticking in his back. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh my God! Did I do that?"

Draco laughed. "Yes." She stood there dumbfounded. "Can you, uh, I don't know… pull it out maybe?" he asked.

"Oh, yes! Of course," Hermione nodded and pulled it out quickly.

"Ow!" Draco yelled.

"Oh damn," Hermione cursed. "Sorry… I'm just so flustered. I usually don't injure people that I kiss, let alone people that make my blood boil and my heart race and… oh God, I'm talking too much…" She sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"No," Draco replied and took her hands away from her face. "You don't talk too much at all." He kissed her softly and gently, trying not to push her too much.

Her eyes flitted closed and she ran her hands through his hair and delved into the feeling of his lips against hers. Suddenly, her thoughts drifted to Ronald for the first time since he had come down the row to talk to her. She felt that guilt gnaw at her again so she pulled away and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes before Draco could see them. "I'm sorry."

"No, no it's all right." Draco cupped her face in his hands. "I understand."

"I should… I should probably go," Hermione stated.

Draco nodded. "Okay." She began to walk away, touching he lips softly. He called after her. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" she asked and turned to look at him.

"When _will_ you be mine?" Draco asked, half-joking, half-being serious.

Hermione thought for a moment and looked at him seriously. "Oh, I'm eventually yours."


	3. Take That!

Set after Deathly Hallows, exempting the last chapter… just because that's not the way that I roll. :

Disclaimer: All characters and such belong to J.K. Rowling… I just like to make up my own plots.

Chapter 3: Take That!

When Hermione got home that night, she began to question her feelings. She loved Ron, right? She wanted to be with Ron. How could she have been so reckless? It was just that Draco made her _feel_ good. Hermione shook her head. "He's not capable of a relationship," Hermione said to herself.

"Who?"

Hermione jumped and looked up. "Ronald, I didn't hear you come in!"

"Well, here I am," he smiled and pulled her towards him, planting kisses all over her when she got there.

"Oh, Ron…" Hermione found herself sighing.

Ron pulled away for a second and pulled her down to sit on the couch with him. "I've been thinking."

_Oh God,_ Hermione thought. "About?"

"Us." Ron smiled and took her hand. "We've been together for only two years, but I've felt like we were meant to be since we began at Hogwarts when we were only eleven. Now, I know you told me that you weren't ready for this, but I thought I would take a shot." He got down on one knee. "Marry me?"

Hermione's jaw dropped slightly and all she could do was stare at the marvelous diamond ring gleaming at her. She blinked several times and made sure her heart was still beating. "Ronald," she breathed.

Ron's shoulders slumped as he closed the ring's case with a deafening snap. He got back up and slumped onto the couch next to her. "Yea, I thought that's what you'd say."

"Ronald, I—"

"Don't feel bad, I just thought that maybe you would have changed your mind."

"Ronald…"

"We can wait though, I'm okay with that, I suppose."

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled. He looked at her, surprise and confusion on his face. "Yes."

"What?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed and took the ring box from him. "Yes I will marry you!" She slid the ring on the proper finger.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm toying with you," Hermione scoffed. "Of course I'm being serious!"

"Oh, I love you, Hermione!" Ron kissed her deeply and passionately. It actually made her heart begin to race.

"I love you too," Hermione moaned against his mouth.

Yes, she was so very convinced that in his arms was where she was supposed to be. Soon, she was on top of him, taking off his clothes as he was with her.

"I'm ready to make love to you, Ronald," Hermione whispered in his ear. At that, Ron sat up and redid the buttons that Hermione had savagely ripped open. "What's wrong?" Hermione was now straddling his waist.

He wrapped his arms around her midriff and planted a kiss on her collarbone, because that was all that he could reach at the moment. "I'm a traditional kind of guy, Hermione. I know that I may not seem it at times… but I want our first time to be on our wedding night."

Hermione soaked in his words but all she could hear was one word: rejection. She nodded in annoyance and wriggled her way out of his arms. She stood up so that she towered over him. Hermione began to slip her skirt off her hips until it was completely off. Then she moved to her T-shirt and she pulled it off over her head until she was clad in her bra and panties. "Are you sure about that?"

Ron gulped a little, but managed to tear his eyes away from her. "Yes." He stood up, still avoiding eye contact. "Please put some clothed on, you're being ridiculous." He chanced a glance at her angry face. "Maybe I should go."

Hermione's fury level sky rocketed. "Yea, maybe you should!" she yelled. She ripped the ring off her finger and launched it at him. "And take that, ex-fiancé! Oh wait, am I being too ridiculous for you?"

"Hermione... I just…" Ron was baffled. "What has gotten into you? Are you really mad just because I won't sleep with you?"

"Oh, now you're trying to make me sound like a sleaze?" Hermione bellowed.

Ron felt himself getting angry too. "I don't have to make you sound like something that you are!" Ron shouted suddenly.

Hermione winced. "Is that so? And how do you figure that I am a sleaze?"

"I saw that dress that you were wearing last night, I see the way your face lights up whenever you even _talk_ about Malfoy. You're sleeping with him, aren't you?" Ron accused.

Hermione gasped. "I cannot believe that you would even think that! You know that I'm a virgin!"

"Do I?" Ron bellowed. "Do I know that, Hermione?"

"Yes," Hermione breathed.

Ron ran a hand through his hair. "It seems to me that you want Malfoy more than you want me anyhow. You have feeling for him don't you? Of course you do, right? Or else you would have told me about the Gala, correct?"

Hermione couldn't speak.

"I'm leaving." Ron grabbed his coat. "Why don't you make your 'first time' with him, since I know you want it so badly."

Hermione still couldn't speak.

"I knew it was true, I just didn't want to ever have it said out loud. Good-bye, Hermione."

"But I didn't say anything!" the side of Hermione that still wanted and needed Ron shouted.

Ron shook his head belligerently. "The silence says everything." And with that, he was gone.

Hermione fell to her knees in anguish. What had just happened? She was so close to being with the man that she was supposed to be with and in the blink of an eye, he just disappeared. And how dare he say that about her? Hermione shook her head. "I will not cry over you, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione declared. She walked over to her desk, pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to scrawl on the paper. She took her normally dormant owl out of its cage , tied the letter its leg, told it where to go and let it fly away into the night.

Five minutes later, there was a tap on Draco Malfoy's window. He looked to see an owl perched on his window ledge. He opened the window and read the note:

_Draco-_

_Meet me at my flat in then minutes. Bring Fire Whiskey and anythin__g else that dulls the senses._

_-Hermione_

Then at the bottom Draco saw something that, for some reason, made his stomach to a back-flip.

_P.S__.- I'm yours._


	4. Take Your Time

Set after Deathly Hallows, exempting the last chapter… just because that's not the way that I roll. :

Disclaimer: All characters and such belong to J.K. Rowling… I just like to make up my own plots.

Chapter 4: Take Your Time

Draco Malfoy was sitting on his sofa in his inherited manor, sipping on Butterbeer and reading the Daily Prophet. He needed something to get his mind off _her._ There wasn't much else for him to do in his lonesome but to think about _her_, dream about _her_, talk about _her_…

"Master Malfoy," a squeaky voice broke the silence that had surrounded him.

He tore his eyes away from the paper that he wasn't really reading and looked down at the wrinkly little House Elf. "What is it, Gigi?"

"We has prepared yous dinners sirs," Gigi bowed slightly and smiled goofily at her master.

Draco nodded. "Thank you very much, but I am not very hungry at the moment." He patted Gigi's head. "Save it for later, yes?"

"Y-Yes," Gigi bowed even more and scuttled back into the kitchen.

That gave Draco unwanted time to himself. His thought immediately drifted back to Hermione. He touched his lips lightly, remembering the kiss she had bestowed upon him only a few hours before. He felt his back, were the now mended wound was from when she fell into him. He remembered her reluctant face as she left him in the Department of Mysteries. And then he remembered her words: _I'm eventually yours._ What had she meant? She wasn't the type to sneak around her loved one's back to rendezvous with the former enemy, was she? He sure hoped that she was, however. He began to think about her in the present. Thinking about what she was doing at that very moment. Then his stomach sank. Be began to think about _who_ she was doing at that very moment. He covered his face with his hands and groaned. "Why you, Hermione Granger? Why?"

Then there was a slight tapping on his window. His head snapped up to see a brown barn owl perched on his window's ledge. He frowned in confusion and got up to retrieve the parchment that was haphazardly tied to its leg. When he read it, his stomach rose back up from its deflated state.

_Draco-_

_Meet me at my flat in t__en minutes. Bring Fire Whiskey and anything else that dulls the senses._

_-Hermione_

Then at the bottom Draco saw something that made his stomach to a back-flip, and he totally knew why.

_P.S__.-__ I'm yours._

He ransacked his liquor cabinet immediately, looking for the strongest alcohol he could find. As soon as he had carefully placed it in his arms, he apparated to Hermione's flat.

Once there, he found her, sitting expectantly on her sofa, wearing a robe. Her face was red and splotchy and her mascara was running wildly. He looked at her with concern and she lost it.

"I told myself that I was _not_ going to cry over that cheap piece of… of… oh!" Hermione cried even harder.

He briskly strode over to her and enveloped her in his arms. "What happened?"

"He told me that I was a sleaze when I practically threw myself at him… and…" Hermione burrowed her head in his chest again. _I definitely did not think that I would be comforting her over her loss of the Weasel…_ Draco thought as he stroked her hair. _But__ it works, I suppose._ Hermione pulled away momentarily. "He proposed you know? I said yes. I did. And then I… I told him that I wanted to… you know… _be_ with him… and he freaked out. He told me that he was," Hermione got a disgusted look on her face and held up her hands to form air quotes. "'A traditional type of guy'. Can you believe it? He totally rejected me!" She began another round of tears.

"No, I can't believe it," Draco whispered. "Shh, Hermione, you'll be all right, you know? You'll land on your feet. There's plenty of fish in the sea." He couldn't believe that he was actually trying to get her to go out and find another man. Hopefully she didn't look any further than right in front of her.

Hermione shook her head violently and stood up. "I don't want fish!" she yelled. She walked over to her kitchen area and held up the coffee machine in her arms. "And I don't want coffee!" She threw it on the ground and it shattered. Draco stood, looking at her dumbfounded. _She's__ mental!_ He thought. She reached into a cupboard and pulled out and elegant looking gravy dish that Ron had gotten her for their 3 year anniversary. "And I sure as hell don't want gravy! Who in the hell gives their girlfriend a _gravy dish_?!" Hermione threw it at her wall and it shattered into a million little pieces as well.

Draco looked around at the contents on the ground, there he found an empty bottle of Fire Whiskey. She must have started drinking without him. "Hermione, are you… drunk?"

"So what if I am?" Hermione began to walk towards him.

"Stop!" he ran over to her and picked her up. He pointed to the pieces of glass and ceramic on the ground. "Be careful."

"Oopsie," Hermione giggled. "That could have been _catastrophic_!"

"Leave it to you to use big words when you're wasted," Draco set her gently on the couch and she immediately made a pass for the Fire Whiskey that he had brought. He quickly grabbed it before her. "Oh no you don't!" He walked over to her kitchen area and placed it on top of her cupboards where he knew she couldn't reach.

"Hey, give that back!" Hermione stomped over the kitchen again.

Draco rolled his eyes and picked her up again. This time, he laid her on the island. "How about I make you some tea?"

"Then I can have that?" Hermione pointed to the liquor he had confiscated.

"Yes," Draco lied.

"M'kay," Hermione curled up into a ball and placed her hands under her head. More soon than she expected, she drifted off into a dreamless little sleep.

She woke up only an hour later in her warm, cozy bed with a throbbing headache. "Ugh," Hermione grunted and attempted to get out of bed. She realized that she was still in her robe. "Oh, thank God." Hermione breathed aloud. She went to her dresser to put on pajamas instead of wearing lingerie under her robe. She was glad that Draco hadn't seen her in her undergarments… it would be too embarrassing. She then trudged out into her living room to see Draco sitting on her sofa, sipping tea and watching her television. Hermione cleared her throat to get attention.

He turned to look at her. "You're up." He smiled then pointed to the TV. "This contraption is pretty amazing."

Hermione laughed a little and then held her head in pain. "Talk a bit more quietly," she whispered.

He rolled his eyes and walked over to her, handing her his cup of tea. "Have some of this, love." He froze as soon as the words flew out of his mouth.

Hermione stood there, frozen as well. She saw a certain gleam in his eyes that she had never seen any other boy wear before. Then she began to think of all that he had done for her. Saving her from stepping on the rubble, which was now cleaned up... courtesy of Draco himself, making sure she sobered up, being there when she cried, just holding her. Then she realized at that moment that Ron was absolutely right. She _did_ have feelings for Draco. Feelings that she was just now beginning to comprehend. Even before when they were just civil co-workers, she had always cared about what he thought of her… because she was infatuated with him and his will to live a good life after not being able to for so long. That drive in him to be a better person attracted her from the start… Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but accidentally let the ceramic mug slip out of her hand. It clattered to the ground and broke in two.

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and, without taking his eyes off her, he said, "You broke it."

"It's okay," she replied, not taking her eyes off him either. "It was Ron's."

Draco finally broke the intense stare down to look at the broken mug. Sure enough, in big black letters was R.W. He shifted his tea soiled socked feet and stepped out of the puddle. "I'll get a mop." He began to move away.

"No," Hermione blurted out and grabbed his sleeve. Déjà vu struck her and she thought about how only five hours before, she had slammed him up against the shelf and injured his back. "Hey, how's your back?" Hermione mentally kicked herself in the butt for saying something so off base and stupid.

"Oh, it's fully mended," he replied and lifted his sweater. "See?"

And Hermione could indeed see. She could see the chiseled beginning of his abs and the musclely flex of his back muscles. Hermione found herself reaching out to touch him, but realized what she was doing and quickly covered. "The mop's in the closet over there." She pointed with her already outstretched hand.

Draco let out a breath that he had been holding in for some reason and trudged over to the closet. Hermione took a seat on the sofa, her back to him. It was beginning to get difficult to control herself around him. She had never felt so… so… animalistic. She stuck her hands under her butt so she wouldn't be tempted.

"Finished," Draco declared and came to sit on the coffee table across from her.

Hermione took in a sharp breath. "Maybe… maybe you should…" Hermione took one hand out from under her behind and pointed towards the recliner on the other side of the coffee table. "Maybe you should sit over there?" She didn't mean for it to come out as a question.

Draco nodded in agreement. "Yes, that sounds… better…" He got up and plopped down in the recliner. He saw her long slender legs crossed delicately and her bony yet soft hands rested upon them. It was his turn to take in the breath. "Definitely better, no?" he asked in a strained manner, trying to keep the breath in so he wouldn't let out any other awkward sounds.

Hermione looked at him, sitting all masculine like: tall, lean… like a god. Hermione nodded in false agreement. "Yes, much better." Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "Then again, you're so far away."

"Yes, well…" He scooted the recliner closer. "Better?"

"No…"

He scooted even further. "Now?"

Hermione leaned in towards the coffee table. "Not yet."

He got up from the chair and leaned across the coffee table like she was, making it so their faces were inches apart. "What about here?"

"Close, but no ci—"

Then he kissed her, the animal inside Hermione soaring with victory. She gripped the back of his head, pulling him closer, needing him closer. He pulled her up so she was lying on the table and he rested himself on her delicate frame. He began to suck and bit on her neck and she let out a soft, but audible moan. She then began to nip at his ear, driving him wild. He wanted her so bad… but he didn't want to be the rebound. _Shit_, Draco thought.

He pulled away and got off the table, needing to distance himself from her if he was really going to stop kissing her. "Sorry," he breathed.

Hermione sat up and crossed her arms around her chest. "We keep telling each other that, but we both know that we don't mean it," she pouted.

Draco kneeled by her and took her hand. "Look, Hermione… I'm going to just say it: I have some pretty strong feelings for you and I don't want to be the rebound."

Hermione opened her mouth but Draco cut her off. "So I want to date. Take things slow. I want to get to know you better before we do this…" Draco motioned his hands back in forth between them. "Agreed."

"I suppose," Hermione sighed. "You know, I have feelings for you too."

"I figured." He smiled and then he got up. "But for now, I should go, okay? See you tomorrow at work?"

Hermione's face brightened. "Yes, tomorrow."

"Okay… and try not to be so late." He joked.

Hermione smiled and nodded. As he grabbed his coat, Hermione asked him a question, "So, when will I get to call you mine?"

"Oh," Draco kissed her forehead. "I'm eventually yours." And with that, he popped out of her flat.

Hermione sighed deeply and crawled over to her couch just as her head began to throb again. "Stupid Fire Whiskey," Hermione murmured. "Stupid Ronald…" she muttered before she shut her eyes and drifted off, yet again.


	5. Take Your Pants Off

Set after Deathly Hallows, exempting the last chapter… just because that's not the way that I roll. :

Disclaimer: All characters and such belong to J.K. Rowling… I just like to make up my own plots.

Chapter 5: Take Your Pants Off

Ron knew he was being an idiot. He knew that he should have just kept his mouth shut and let her have her way with him. He wanted to, so badly, but he knew there was something wrong. He knew that she was falling for someone else. He just couldn't stomach that it was for Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" Ron shouted, seeing Malfoy getting ready to head down to the Department of Mysteries.

He turned slowly and looked at him, annoyed. "Yes, _Weasley_?"

"Should I congratulate you or pummel you?" Ron huffed.

Malfoy scrunched his face in mock deliberation. "I much prefer the former."

"Why her? Out of every girl that wants in your pants, why her?" Ron asked, toning down just a bit. "She broke up with me yesterday. Because of you. Did you seduce her? Did you _try_ for this?"

"Trust me when I say that I didn't mean to fall for her, it just happened," Malfoy answered honestly.

"Bollocks! You aren't a commitment kind of guy. You're a one-night stand type of guy. You know that Hermione deserves better!" Ron was shouting again.

Malfoy grabbed him and pulled him into a vacant hall. "Listen, Weasel, you can say what you want, but don't think for one second that I don't care about her, that I don't want her to be happy," Draco hissed.

Ron looked at Draco's face intently, trying to find a thread of falseness. He found nothing. "If you think that I'm going to sit back and allow you to woo her, you are much mistaken."

"Vice versa," Malfoy retorted.

"Drackie?"

Malfoy closed his eyes and clenched his fists in a mixture of disgust and anger. "Pansy."

Ron choked back a snort of laughter. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Ronald?"

Ron whipped around. "Hermione!"

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I—I came to see you. I wanted to… apologize," Ron stammered.

"Say what you will, but I am _not_ forgiving you," Hermione glowered. _You're__ the reason for my hangover,_ she thought angrily.

Now Draco was the one to suppress a snort of laughter. "Good morning, Hermione," he said after composing himself.

"Good morning, Draco," Hermione smiled brightly at him, remembering last night. Draco grinned right back at her.

"Um, excuse me, _Granger_, but I need to speak with my husband." Pansy grabbed his arm, but he shrugged her off.

"Ex-husband, Pansy. _Ex-_husband," Draco corrected her and gave Hermione an embarrassed look.

Hermione felt very awkward. "How about we all save the talking for later and we go to work because I'm late and I promised my boss that I wouldn't be late. It just so happens that my boss is late himself."

"Very true," Draco smiled at Hermione.

"But… but," Pansy sputtered.

"Later," Draco warned her, knowing that she would make a scene.

Hermione and Draco walked through the door, leaving two angry and shocked faces behind. Hermione began to laugh as soon as the door was shut behind them, mainly just because she didn't know what to say. She suddenly felt herself being pressed against the cold stone wall with Draco's breath on her neck.

"That was definitely sexy what you did out there," Draco breathed, kissing the nape of her neck.

"I only did that so I could do this…" Hermione planted a fiery kiss on his.

Draco slipped his tongue into her mouth and allowed a witty battle of tongues to take place. Draco pulled away slightly and smiled at her.

"I won," Hermione gloated, then her face fell. "Draco, we had that meeting this morning with our branch and the Ministry Board. You were supposed to give your proposals and inventory and such."

"Oh, shit," Draco cursed and grabbed her hand. "Let's go." Halfway through their jog, Draco looked over at her. "You did get inventory done, right?"

Hermione pulled a manila folder from her bag. "Of course."

He kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Excellent," he replied and burst through the doors and entered the board meeting with the myriad of people.

Hermione and Draco took their seats next to each other around the gigantic table.

"Glad to see that you showed up," Kingsley Shacklebolt scoffed.

"Sorry Mr. Shacklebolt," Draco apologized.

Hermione bowed her head to hide the smile that crept on her face. Draco was acting so 'corporate' and it definitely turned her on. She slid her hand onto his thigh. Draco jumped and his knees hit the table with a very loud thump. Hermione bowed her head again and giggled. Everyone was looking at him.

"Sorry," Draco corrected the situation. "My chair was acting up. We're all good."

"All right," some old man stood up. "Our first order of business is to vote on whether or not to shut down the Department of Experimental Magic after what happened to dear Rose Gleason, may she rest in peace."

Hermione slid her hand further towards his groan, rubbing it gently. She could see Draco's hands ball into fists. "God yes!" Draco growled through gritted teeth.

Again, everyone stared at him. "God yes, I agree that we should shut the department down. Dear Rose…" Draco trailed and quickly sought out Hermione's hand to get her to stop.

Hermione finally gave up and brought her hands to rest on her inventory folder.

"All right," the old man spoke again. "Now that that is all settled. Ms. Granger, do you have your inventory census for us?"

"Yes I do," Hermione opened her folder. That's when Draco slipped his hand under her skirt and began stroking in between her legs. "Oh my God," Hermione breathed and dipped her head back in ecstasy.

"What, did you forget the papers?" the old man asked.

"No, no," Hermione replied. "They're right he-eeeeeeeeere," Hermione moaned as Draco quickened his strokes. "Could we… reschedule this… meeting?" _Reschedule for after I rip into _him.

"Oh," the old man pondered. "I suppose that's all right. You both seem flustered."

"Yes," Hermione sucked in her breath at the intensity that she was feeling.

The old man looked around at all the faces in agreement. "All right, meeting adjourned."

Draco's hand withdrew just as Hermione shot up out of her chair. She grabbed Draco's tie and pulled him within inches of her face. "Meet me in your office in fifteen—no, ten minutes and screw all that rebound, taking your time bull shit, got it? I'm yours. Are you mine?" she asked in a devilish whisper.

"Yes," Draco replied simply. "But I still want to take it slow, you know, I don't want to be idle in this relationship then all of a sudden have it take off."

"Oh, Draco, love, the only thing you're going to be taking off is your pants," Hermione purred and stepped away from him. "Ten minutes!" she yelled over her shoulder.


	6. Take my Love

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. 'Tis a bit pointless to state the obvious by now when I've mentioned it oh so many times before. I _don't_own the characters, but the plot, or lack thereof was, however, all me.

Set after DH minus the last chapter… just because that's not how _I_ wanted it to end. So there.

Chapter 6: Take my Love

Hermione couldn't believe herself. She had ditched him, Draco Malfoy, only so she could rendezvous with her ex-fiance? She covered her face in shame as the read head bounced back to their booth with two Butterbeers.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to this," Ron smiled gently and rubbed her hand affectionately.

Hermione thought about pulling her hand back, as to not get his hopes up, but she reveled in the sensation his touch brought her. It brought back so many memories that she was so very fond of. So, she let her hand grasp his steadily and equally as affectionate.

"I don't really know why I have agreed, Ronald, but I just feel like our chapter isn't over yet," Hermione replied distantly.

"It _never_ has to be over, 'Mione," Ron urged and pulled her hand closer to his chest. He laid her hand over his heart. "Do you feel that?"

Ron's heartbeat throbbed through her fingertips as a steady lub-dub. It felt like a lullaby. "Yes," Hermione breathed faintly.

"It's yours, Hermione." Ron took her hand away and set it back on the table. "My heart has always been yours."

"Oh, Ronald!" Hermione couldn't help herself as she threw her arms around his neck. She was awkwardly on the table, bending over, planting kisses all over him.

He pulled away and got up, taking her hand and pulling her into a broom closet.

"I want you," Ron growled in a tone she'd never heard escape his lips.

"Ronald… here? Now?" Hermione stepped back against the wall, only to be caged in by Ron's semi-masculine arms.

"Right here. Right now." Ron ripped her blouse open, the buttons flying everywhere.

"No, Ronald!" Hermione grabbed the flaps of her shirt and covered herself up. "I can't do this with you _right now_."

"Why?" he nearly shouted in anger.

Hermione was flustered. This was _not_ Ron, or was it? "Because it doesn't feel right…"

Ron slapped her across the face. "I don't give a damn if it feels right or not. You tease too much, 'Mione."

Yes, it definitely was still Ron. He was the only one that used that _stupid_ pet name with her.

"Get off of me, Ronald. I mean it. I'll scream!" Hermione shouted and shoved him off.

He slammed her back against the wall and punched her in the gut. "You will do as I say."

Hermione held her abdomen and looked at Ron, scared. "Wh—what are you going to do?"

Ron just smiled evilly and threw her on the ground in the limited space they had. He ran his hand up her thigh and just under her panties. She didn't feel anything but disgust and fear.

"Please… stop it," Hermione whimpered. "Please…"

And soon her clothes were off and he was thrusting into her, wildly and aggressively. And all she could do was take it and cry. "Stop! Please, stop…

"STOP!" Hermione screamed and sat up. She was in a bed, engulfed in green satin, very naked, with a throbbing headache and a feeling of confusion creeping up on her. The door bust open and Draco stood there, grasping his wand, with a determined and malicious look on his face.

"It was all just a dream," Hermione whispered to herself.

"You had a dream, did you?" Draco sat on the edge of the bed. "What about?"

"Ron," Hermione admitted.

Draco tensed a bit and then forced a smile. "At least it was a bad dream. I could hear the screams from downstairs."

"Yes, it was a very bad dream… where am I?" Hermione couldn't help but ask.

"You're at my manor," Draco replied lazily and lay back next to her. "In my bed."

Hermione blushed slightly. "May I ask _why_ I am here?"

Draco frowned slightly and turned on his side to have a better view of her face. "You don't remember?" Hermione shook her head. "Well, when I got back to my office, you were sitting on my desk, turning me on and… well, we began to undress each other and once we were about to… you know… you suddenly just fainted on me."

Hermione frowned slightly as well. "I don't remember…" Hermione sighed. "I faint sometimes if I'm under pressure."

"You're under pressure?" Draco asked and stroked the side of her head.

"Well, yes. I'm a virgin and you… well, you're not at all and I felt like I wouldn't be able to please you… You know what my dream was about?" Hermione quickly changed the subject.

Draco allowed the subject change for now. "No, tell me."

"Ron and I got back together and then he raped me," Hermione turned on her side to face him. "It was so real."

Draco ran his fingertips up her arm and kissed her shoulder. "I would never let something like that happen to you."

"I know," Hermione replied. "Draco?" Hermione kissed his brow.

"Mmm?" He closed his eyes and moaned.

"I—I think I've fallen in love with you," Hermione breathed gently.

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Hermione held her breath, waiting for his reply. "And I've fallen deeply and madly in love with you too."

Hermione let out her breath. "Good." She kissed him. They lay there for a few minutes, kissing and touching, whispering their 'I love yous'. Then Hermione spoke finally. "I want to have me some sex."

Draco laughed sweetly and kissed her nose. "You know, it will be my first time too."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "But—but you were married for three years."

"Yes and we had lots of sex," he replied with a nod and a smirk. "But I've never _made love_ to a woman I've loved before… and that puts a lot of pressure on me."

"If you faint on me, I would swear to the gods that we aren't meant to do it," Hermione joked and then got serious. "But I'm glad I will be your first."

"Ditto." Draco winked and climbed on top of her naked body with only a silk sheet separating him from it. "You know," he pondered. "I debated whether or not to put your clothes back on you when you fainted on me… but now I think I made the _right_ decision."

Hermione slapped his arm playfully and then tugged at the hem of his shirt, pulling it off until his chest was bare. "Well, now you'll just have to get equally naked."

Draco smirked. "And I'm okay with that." He rolled off her, kicked off his pants and boxers and then lowered himself back onto her, tugging irritably at the sheet between them.

Hermione let it go and gasped when she felt their skin finally create friction. He kissed her hungrily on her lips, tongue clashing with tongue. Then he whispered in her ear, "I just want to be inside you…"

Hermione wiggled underneath him and lifted her head to whisper back. "So do it."

Draco looked her in the eye. "I want to take it slow… get you all _hot_ and _bothered_…"

Hermione moaned as he sucked on her neck. She felt herself getting wet at his touch. "I am _so_ hot and bothered. Don't take your time just…"

"Just what?" Draco purred.

Hermione looked at him shyly. "You know…"

"No, Hermione… Say it. What do you want me to do to you?" he asked her sensuously.

"I want you to make love to me. I want you to not take your time on me and I want you to show no mercy," Hermione growled. "Do you think you can to that?"

Draco closed his eyes and nodded, his member fully erected and ready. "And you are sure you want this?"

"More than anything," Hermione moaned as she felt his tip touch between her legs just barely.

"All right, here goes," Draco breathed.

"Wait," Hermione blushed suddenly.

"What is it, love?" Draco asked, trying to not let the sexual irritation he was feeling show.

Hermione was beet red. "Can I—can I touch it?"

The little boy in Draco was bouncing off the walls in excitement. "God, yes, Hermione…"

Hermione dipped her hand down and lightly stroked his member. Draco's eyes rolled back in pure satisfaction. "Mmm," he moaned and bit his lower lip. She grabbed it, feeling a bit more confident in the way that she made him feel and began a steady up and down motion. Draco was grunting and moaning and Hermione was going faster and faster. Soon, Draco reached his climax and Hermione fell back into a flustered mess. She didn't know what to do now. Was it over? Draco tipped her chin up and made her look at him. His eyes were dark, full of desire. Hermione's hopes grew again.

"Can I—can I touch you?" he asked.

Hermione nodded fervently.

He began to massage her clit and she instantly felt herself moan and grip the sheets on either side of her. "Oh god…" she breathed. She suddenly felt his finger plunge into her, making her gasp. Soon two fingers were pumping in and out of her as her clit was being constantly massaged by his thumb. "Draco…" she moaned. "Yes… yes… YES!" she screamed as she felt herself climax with a wave of fulfillment rushed over her. She felt good, but she still wanted more. She wanted him inside her. All of him.

Draco lay back down on top of her and kissed her lips passionately.

"That's not it, is it?" she asked.

Draco chuckled. "Definitely not." He kissed her forehead.

"I want you in me," Hermione whined. "Now!"

"Okay, okay," Draco smiled. "I really love you."

"I _really_ love you too… if only you would do as you're—Oh god!" Hermione was interrupted by his member being plunged all the way into her.

All she felt was pain for a few moments and then the pain morphed into a pleasurable high. Hermione's tight grip that she had on Draco's arms lessened and he took that as a go ahead. He began to thrust slowly and sensually, making sure to hit her g-spot every time. He loved having her moan and buck her hips under him. It made him feel good and accomplished. He also loved how tight and irresistible she was. She was making him feel better than she knew.

"Faster, faster," Hermione urged, her hips matching each thrust.

Draco quickened the pace and could hear more satisfied moans under him. He smiled and he pumped harder and harder, faster and faster, loving the feel and sound of her.

He could feel that she was close, so he reached his hand down and massaged her clit. Her hips bucked against him, making his thrust deeper and harder, sending Hermione to her climax. Her orgasm created a ripple effect and soon, Draco found himself releasing too. Both of them moaning together in pure ecstasy. He fell back beside her and took her hand.

"I am so yours, forever," he whispered, breathing heavily.

"And I am so yours, forever too," Hermione whispered back, breathing just as heavily.

They lay in silence, just loving being together, for a few minutes. When their heavy breathing subsided, Hermione rolled over to straddle him. "Wanna do it again?"

Draco smirked at her and rolled them over so she was under him again. "Hell yes."

The End!


End file.
